


Lie

by mould



Category: ossan's love(crossover)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: WARNING※mind control！语言侮辱！斯德哥尔摩情结！隐未成年sex！电击play！射尿play！挺黑的…个人根据心理承受能力决定看到什么程度吧…





	Lie

从楼上匆匆追下来的女孩双亲吓了一跳。

女儿经由这位名叫中岛保的心理医生开导后，抑郁症的情况好转了很多。两人见刚刚结束本次治疗的中岛不知怎么突然摔下了好几级台阶，赶紧上前想给人搭把手。

不过有人抢先一步。

男人弯腰捡起中岛甩脱出去的眼镜，看见爬在上头的网状裂痕有些惋惜道：“啊…碎了呢。”

“没事，十分感谢您…嘶——”

“你还好吗？”

眼见人紧蹙眉头覆上脚踝，男人挑眉伸手作查探状。中岛随即松手，由微凉指尖在肿痛发热的皮肤上轻轻按压。

恰好女孩双亲赶到，一通关切锦上添花。

闻言医生露出个安抚笑容，告诉他们自己只是因为过于投入治疗被眼泪蒙住了眼睛，一个不小心脚滑了。

“情况不太妙啊，看起来肿得很厉害。”男人温言并扬了扬手里的眼镜，冲中岛微笑，“今天不太走运？”

急得一对年迈夫妻不知如何是好，一句句致歉，眼泪都快落下来。跌坐在地上动弹不得的医生见状，刚想开口劝慰就被打断——

“二位不必担心，”男人起身朝老人浅浅鞠了一躬，跟着转向中岛，“介意我帮忙吗？”

那是个晴朗的下午。

 

 

真壁路过，被一阵嘈杂吸引。

倒在地上的青年一头乖顺黑发，刘海软软搭在额前。白衬衫、水色外套加工作服，一个挎包，被甩飞的黑框眼镜，活脱脱高中生模样。

他第一眼就看上了那张巴掌脸上的鹿眼，灵巧透澈似溪水那般，叫人忍不住切慕。

里头的亮光若是只能受自己控制而明黯该多美。

手可摘星辰。

几乎没过第二遍脑子，真壁便直直朝人过去。他被脑内不断生长的暗色幻想摄住，连自己已经寄生在一个家庭内的事实都忘得一干二净。

华灯初上，他正背着青年在去往对方所属事务所的路上：不似看来那样文瘦娇小，背上真真切切有些沉意。他的手紧贴着对方暖热的膝窝，对方双臂却似羞赧一般仅松松搂了他脖颈。

太适合被养成一个真正的乖孩子了。

每句话都必须用敬语，请求之前先双膝下跪作为示意，被奖励摸脑袋后一遍遍向着自己说谢谢，受惩罚了立即阐明自己的错误——

“今天真是失礼…”

青年的声音清亮，此时因犹豫吞吐而更显稚气。

“没关系哦，正好我今天休假，你还真是赶上了时候——”

可那人淡淡应过一声便不再多言，沉默使接下来那小段路走得如一个世纪那么长。

失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、

失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、

失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、

失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼、失礼。

[再多说点话啊蠢货！你他妈是哑巴？！多说点！多说点！]

迫切的索取欲叫真壁差点压不住跑上喉口的强制命令，只好生生转作调笑：“噗哈哈哈…怎么能就那么摔了呢…”

“是在说我吗？”

“失礼失礼——只是一想到就忍不住…”他努力控制住嘴角张扬的弧度，不至于让它看来过于虚伪或丑陋得不堪入目，“想想真的好可爱啊。”

“…谢谢。”

“我是真壁广树，你呢？”

“中岛保。”

 

 

“喂！我说你他妈吵死了啊！”

偌大一间屋子里响彻着雄性怒吼。喷薄而出的暴怒席卷过满室空气，楼梯上两个失魂女人全身剧烈震颤了一下，而后双腿细碎地打着战，仿佛尿液随时将超脱自我对膀胱肌肉的约束，淅淅沥沥溅上地板。

真壁又在发火，这次是因为她们的母亲。

[这个老东西为什么要呻吟！为什么要出声引真壁再生一次气！安安静静地去死很难吗！]

昨晚她们被要求对真壁认为“表现最差”、“不知悔改”的母亲进行电击。

她们照做，一人一回，边聆听养育自己二十多年的生母发出濒死母猫般尖叫，边注视那不断痉挛抽搐的扭曲肢体，直到房间里只剩下电击器的“嗞嗞”声为止。

做事不够认真的孩子同样会被惩罚的。

[妈妈，我也不想这么做哦，对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起…]

一阵轻松悦耳的铃声干脆打破了永无止境的忏悔与咆哮。

接通电话那刻，面目狰狞的男人瞬间柔成水嗓子，唯独表情一时来不及转换。

“喂，中岛。什么？今天有空了吗？…”

淅淅沥沥。

男人脱离于屋内黯橙色灯光之外。他站在空荡荡的黑暗大厅里，月光透过窗直撞上那张脸，将上头每一道被笑容挤出的皱纹衬得深刻如沟壑，又将堆积成团的肌肉映成惨白。

一条条肥硕到快要爆裂成浆的肉蛆从窟窿里争先恐后涌出。

“抱歉，因为想到能和保共进晚餐过于激动，所以嗓子都哑了。”

真壁最后朝电话里连连应下的那几声，一如曾经对待所有上了钩的鱼儿。

“本来想让你们三个人昨晚玩个痛快的。”

他摇摇头，脸上真被镀了一层恻隐之意。

“不过两个人其实也不错嘛，是不是？”

[真壁再也不会回来了。]

“好啦，就这样吧？记得玩完了以后和另一个一起，乖乖去睡觉哦。”

电击器被丢在玄关，啪嗒落到地上蜜糖一般。

 

 

∞

“终于来到保的家里了。”

“满意吗？”

“呵…”真壁低头敛去所有表情，“拖到现在才放我进来，是非不分，什么样的渣滓才能教出你这种级别的蠢货…”

正常人应该有的情绪，愤怒、神伤或者难以置信，通通没有。

“坏孩子出门只会给人添麻烦，所以——”

他望进医生的眼睛里，却发现自己踩在尸骨堆顶即将够进掌中的星辰正处于黑洞核心。

中岛嘴唇缓缓翕动，如教导牙牙学语的幼儿令其不得不亲口读出自己吐出的每个字：

“别想逃出去了。”

 

 

中岛的手臂十分有力，作为一名杀人犯而言，轻而易举就能将比自己高出半个头的男人掐到昏死过去，自己则连衣服下摆都没怎么皱。

他将人拖回床上，用粗绳绑了双手双脚扔那儿待其转醒，接着为家中每扇窗户落了锁，想着明天还得从五金店顺几条短门链回来。

不多时男人就悠悠转醒，明明完全睁大了双眼却像尚未逃脱梦境，固执地扭动着身体。

卧室里的刺眼灯光打在床上，叫它盛大得宛如巨型舞台。入眼无处不是象征着纯洁的白：光线、床单、V领羊毛衣，只除了翻滚在其中脸颈皆泛着潮红的男人。

身着白无垢的新娘绽放在血泊之中。

那些被他一手摧毁的女孩们。

倚在门框上的医生勾起一个笑，肌肉牵动的块数、弯曲的度数被手术刀切割般精准无误，真实得近乎由衷。

“如此令人作呕的模样，和寄生虫没有差别。”

男人奋命挺动着上半身企图直视对方，青筋随体力与氧气的消逝而在颈侧显露无疑：“你在说些什么啊混账！这是犯罪！”

这番话猛地击中了反社会人格偏移的幽默感，他半抱臂一手掩在鼻下，喉咙里漏出轻微的咯咯声。

“我没有，是你在犯罪。是你表现得太像个受害者，让我不得不这么做。”

“哈？”男人一双眼睛被冷光浸染得水光粼粼，被惊扰的湖面漾开涟漪，“放他妈什么屁！你——”

一双骨节分明、指甲修剪整齐的手箍住男人脖颈，直至他交出全部眼白，狗一样吐出鲜红鲜红的舌头。

“敬语呢？”中岛骑在对方胯上，确保指令能被完美传达进那颗病变的脑袋里。五指插入男人发间死死攥紧，“我问你话呢，敬语？”

卡住对方下颚的虎口被狠咬了一口，当即皮开肉绽。

“小母狗很喜欢血的味道？”

小母狗被一巴掌扇得嘴角破裂，不待反应过来又被几拳头抡到头晕目眩。口腔壁遭齿侧划破，汨汨锈水灌得自己咳呛起来。

“畜…畜牲！”

男人高高扬起拳，凸出关节上沾染着双份鲜血，在灯光下闪闪发亮。

更有趣的一幕来了：杀人犯侧蜷起身体，露出人体最具防御性的肩胛后背。如果不是被束缚双手的缘故，它们一定将脑袋护得密不透风。

典型的肌肉记忆。

“被爸爸揍得要死的时候很害怕吧。”

杀人犯的嘴抿成一条线。

“还有妈妈，明明承担着母亲的角色却根本无法挺身而出保护自己。”

上齿开始折磨下唇了，被蹂躏过的地方凹陷得很深，下一秒就能滚出红珠子似的。

舌头在唇齿间蠢蠢欲动，中岛倾身凑近被熏成粉色的耳廓低语：“对待女性倾向使用暴力而非性控制？心里也很清楚后者相较前者来说更为有效吧…”

“唔？我来猜猜——”

恶魔舐过真壁脸侧，留下一长条黏腻发冷的水痕。

“爸爸当着妈妈的面肏你的时候，会夸‘我们广树真是个乖孩子’吗？”

乖孩子，广树，喜欢爸爸给你的奖励吗？

“不要…”

杀人犯先生呜呜地哽咽起来，鼻尖通红上气不接下气小小打着哭嗝的样子不是很好看吗？

为什么要装成凶神恶煞呢？我们根本就不是一路人。

自己都骗不过的傻孩子。

 

 

罚还是要受的。

脚上的束缚被解开，男人跪趴在床上，被迫撅起满是掌印的臀肉，挂在上头从自己肠道里被巨物抽带出的淫水使其更显润泽。

医生的阴茎太粗太长了，撑得穴口红肿不说还缀了圈白沫。可说到这又不得不提及真壁强大的适应能力，就连如此利器进去后也能被捅出噗嗤噗嗤水声，像搅弄着果冻那般。

“听听看，有这么个淫荡的屁股，按道理说爸爸不至于给广树留下阴影啊？”

“不是…呜嗯…广树不是…”

从被揭穿过往的那刻开始，真壁就哭个不停。哭着紧紧并住双腿哪怕脚上的束缚被解除，哭着求中岛不要褪下自己的裤子，哭着当腰背上的疤被反复啄吻时在绑匪手里射得一塌糊涂。

“如果不是的话，父亲逝世后的这些年，除了在女人身上发泄支配欲的同时，也一直在找男人帮自己练习后面吗？”

中岛下身研磨着被肏开而处处皆为敏感点的肠壁，伸手将高潮太多次后只射得出稀液的抖动性器握在掌心套弄。

叫床声跌宕婉转，杀人犯简直被肏成颗草莓甜心，内里过分黏腻地层层包裹住自己。

“还有一种可能，不过也得归咎到广树身上哦。是广树过于迷恋我的肉棒，所以屁股里才像发了洪水一样来挽留我。”

说到洪水，被真壁哭湿了黏在脸侧的床单才是真正像被洪水洗刷了呢。

医生凝视着那滩晕开的水渍，不停用反问句抽插那人耳道：“是为了我吧？是吧？是吧？”

“是…嗯啊…是这样…太多…广树受不了了…”

“要不要用敬语呢？这么着，叫声爸爸来听吧。”

“爸爸…”明明比医生年长了八岁，小甜心依然不知羞耻地嗲出口，“爸爸…请心疼一下广树…”

“要不要对爸爸交出自己的全部，包括生命在内呢？”绑匪同时加快了上下两处动作，感受到性器被吸附得越来越紧，似是无意识挽留。

“…要。”

真壁叫破了音，通身欲望熊熊燃烧得近乎绝望。

 

 

性事尚未结束，男人就被折腾得沉沉睡去。中岛也不计较，就着习惯性收缩翕动的肠肉继续肏干，最后喂给人饱饱一肚子精液。

待高潮余韵消退得差不多了，他开始倒腾那双腕子上的粗绳，期间虎口上已经凝结的血口不断被毛边剐蹭到，末梢神经抽动得都开始麻木。

只要男人活在这世上一天，总会有无辜的人被卷进那森白犬齿之下。

中岛托起那人脖颈使其上半身与床单相分离，这样扭折骨头更加顺手。

一滴液体顺着下颚线滴落到医生的伤口处。

“爸爸…”

他的视线涣散了良久，手上不知怎么卸干净力气任人摔进柔软床垫里。

 

 

——————

看见多出几条裂痕的落地玻璃门以及男人血糊糊的拳头他心里就有数了。

这次中岛没多责怪不来欢迎自己回家、为自己换好拖鞋的人。他卸下挎包，自力更生，一步步向那堆狼藉走去。

他每走一步，真壁就顺着墙壁向后挪一分。中岛停在男人面前的时候，已经将其堵到墙角了。

杀人犯高挑而吸睛的身形缩成一团，抱紧双腿并低头注视自己光着的脚一动不动。

他在等待被医生所赋予情绪，面上一片荒芜。

后者理所当然知道，于是蹲下身体倾向对方，将男人整个囚死在自己两臂与其身后屏障所形成的逼仄牢房里。

“广树是说过要一辈子待在我身边吧。”

“是…”

“那这些又是怎么回事？”中岛自上而下睥睨着对方，音调压得更低，“连基本礼仪都忘了？要再学一遍吗？”

“不要！不要！”

真壁飞快摇动着脑袋，呼吸开始急速错乱。

再也不要回到那样的地狱了：每天只能上两次厕所、睡三个小时，且务必要将家里的每个角落都打扫得干干净净。一旦憋不住生理需求解决了三次、抵抗不住困意或是被中岛下班回来后瞥到一丝灰尘，自觉把手臂伸到电击器底下，以及之后的三天都没有食物。

不要…不要再经历一次…我不要…

“深呼吸。”

医生出声提示，待那人自我调整得差不多时又问了一遍：“怎么又想着逃了？”

“因为…因为中岛白天不在家…除了自己…什么都没有…”

教唆犯不被允许使用家里的任何电子设备，只好如饥似渴地趴在窗台上，一看路过的行人就是几个小时。无奈中岛家又坐落在郊区，更多时候真壁会选择凝视着镜子里的自己。

医生下班回到家是真壁每天最大的期待。

可那持续的时间毕竟太短了。他需要无时无刻被注视、与人共处。

但这并不足以成为他出逃的理由。

 

 

中岛真的生气了吧。

眼前所蒙的纯黑绸带被浸得湿透，形成一股强大外力叫男人连滚动眼珠都做不到。如果不是身后人将赤身裸体的真壁压在玻璃门上，后者根本不可能站得住：医生一手肏弄他的后穴，一手攥着电击器在他的大腿内侧滑动。

“喜欢这样吗，不被注视就活不下去的孤独症患者？”

烧灼感在本就敏感至极的腿根持续肆虐，血管逐渐浮现至肤表树杈状分流开来，如感染了未知病毒的患者。偏偏插在肠子里的手指也不肯放过他，甲尖死命刮搔着穴肉，力气大到简直能抠陷进去。

嗓子早就哑得叫不出声，杀人犯只有“嗬嗬”吐着气摇头的份。

“现在外面有一个观众哦，”医生暂且放过腿根，转而色情娴熟地在穴内抽动，确保每一次都碾过前列腺，“他一直盯着你的下面看，眼睛都要睁得开裂了，猜猜是在看鸡巴还是在看从屁股里稀里哗啦流到地板上的水呢？”

抽插的速度很快，像是要把整个手掌都挤进去那么狠戾。男人的性器被推得紧紧抵着冰凉玻璃，丑陋而深红的形状能够从户外一览无遗。

仅仅是一个人就足够真壁羞耻得快昏死过去。他全身皮肤通红得几欲滴出血，不管不顾地将全身重量都交付给身后人，跟着大哭起来。

“两个，三个…数不过来了，好像是一个叫来了一群呢。你真应该好好看看他们——明明脸上摆出一副作呕的样子眼里却闪着淫秽之光不断瞟你的男人，双手掩住嘴眼里却藏不住厌恶之情、估计把你当作不伦在心里婊子贱货骂了一串的女人，皱眉老人带着一脸好奇的孩子匆匆离开。独自欣赏的、三三两两聚在一起耳语的、高中生、上班族…”

咕咕水声传进耳朵里，嘈杂得似乎夹杂了铺天盖地的窃窃私语。它们钻进神经元，叫嚣着催促男人哆嗦肠肉喷出大量清液、卸下精关为透明玻璃染上乳白。

“这样满意吗？大家的目光都聚集在你身上，三百六十度无死角将你从里到外全部看光，幸福死了吧？”

中岛最后一次将电击器抵上那人颤抖的腿根，听到淅淅沥沥的尿液砸在地板上。

 

 

当真壁再次醒来的时候，已经是午夜了。

窗帘还是没拉，玻璃门外黑黢黢的街道上人都散净了。他躺在自己淌出的各种体液里，被冻得浑身发麻，两条腿木僵僵犹如瘫痪。

每次性事结束之后，中岛至少会将他洗刷干净扔到自己床边的地毯上，再朝他身上丢床被子。

而这回什么都没有，中岛真的生气了。

男人大张着眼睛注视天花板，嘴唇一开一阖：

要对中岛交出自己的全部，包括生命在内。

他们第一次上床，真壁就这么应承对方来着。

守约的好孩子，中岛一定会很喜欢吧？

男人缓缓侧过脑袋，面对厨房方向展开笑靥。

 

 

——————

根据厨房地板上的出血量判断，胆小鬼应该用水果刀在手腕同一道伤口处割了三次以上。

自杀未遂的男人躺在床上，手腕上的伤口被仔细缝合好、上了药又缠上干燥纱布。医生用湿毛巾简单拭去黏在男人身上一团糟的体液，又将他塞进自己暖呼呼的绒被里。

中岛搬了把椅子坐在床头，正忙着擦拭手里的枪。从枪托到枪身再到枪口，一遍遍重复，哪怕它漆黑的外壳已然泛起眩目光泽。

犯罪倾向有遗传，杀人犯的儿子绝大多数都是杀人犯。

中岛保因为父亲的去世而成为暗影正义使者，他手刽了那么多因种种因素而逃脱法律制裁的罪有应得者，哪怕在被告知自己的初衷根本就不成立后——中岛的父亲本身就是个杀人犯，只是不幸被卷入其最后一次罪孽之中。

他在得知消息的那刻就应该收手，但是他没有。

不知何时，掌握生杀大权的喜悦感逐步蚕食了内心的正义与使命感、愤怒与伦理。

一只阴沟生物拖着沾满烂泥污水的脚，企图借助同类的尸体，逾越更为高级的人类直接跨上神坛。

直至此刻。男人一张脸尽失血色，苍白得近乎透明，胸口也仅极其微弱地起伏着。

即使是被重新缝好伤口，真壁也很难再恢复意识，这点医生太清楚了。他被发现的时间过长、自杀意志过于坚定。

其实说到底真壁广树只是个子承父业的胆小鬼而已，何以至如此地步？

是同样子承父业的中岛保亲手为其行的刑啊。

房间里所有的动作都停止了。中岛肘撑住膝盖，拿枪的那只手平稳老练得可怕。

杀人犯的灵魂不配得到救赎。

他缓缓抬起手——

却被悉悉索索的声响打断。

床上的男人睁开双眼，视野中所呈现的第一印象就是黑洞洞枪口。

中岛对自己的误判而感到有些愕然，一动不动。

对方用破损的腕子撑在床上勉强支起头颈，闭了眼吻上那即将喷射出死亡的通口。

虔诚的亚伯拉罕羔羊。

 

 

一心想成为神，中岛如何忍得住不偷食祭品？

真壁甚至不需要命令，自己便舒展开四肢，任由身上人正面进入体内。

没做润滑，痛感在彼此之间来回传递，两具躯体皆紧绷得像顽石。中岛进不去，那内腔实在太过紧窒，令他产生了一种玷污圣母的错觉。

而他们都足够清楚这一点只会是错觉。他低头缠上那节似乎在等待被撕开流出甘美的喉咙，齿尖在表面划出一道道血痕。

一个成不了神，一个没资格作祭品。

念及此，中岛最后深呼吸了一次，喘着气将自己与那份辛香完全抽离。

意难平。

可是当他同身下那双眼相对上时，周身情状陡变：暗橙色天幕下高温炎炎，裹着沙砾的飓风呼啸卷刮过每寸皮肤。业火自四面八方席卷而来不断向他们逼近，连带了无数具惨叫恸荡的焦黑躯壳狂暴地自剖胸膛，划开一层层鲜血淋漓皮肉将烈焰引进体内直至被解离成灰。

漫天火光里，真壁被映得眼角血红血红。

“请救救我…”

既然生来就注定触不及天堂的大门，便一起堕入地狱吧。

杀人犯第一次吻上了杀人犯，甘之如饴。

 

 

“我永远不会放开你。”

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 两个人最后是真情实感…关系不仅仅是主从这么简单啦…


End file.
